La Hada
by E.W. Lima
Summary: Edward un "investigador de lo oculto" que aparte es multimillonario toma unas vacaciones en Forks, encontrándose con lo menos esperado.


**La Hada**

Desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando los humanos creían que los dioses vivían en el Olimpo, creían en Zeus, Hades, Hadas, Ninfas, Dríadas y todo lo demás.

Claramente, en estos tiempos sólo se pensaba que eran puros cuentos para hacer que los niños se portasen bien y lograr que se durmiesen gracias a estas historias, este era el caso de Edward Cullen, supuestamente un "investigador de lo oculto", de hecho, él era muy escéptico con todo lo referente a fantasmas, demonios, hadas, sirenas, y vampiros…

Edward había decidido tomar unas vacaciones, o más bien dicho su madre, Esme Cullen, le obligó a hacerlo alegando que había trabajado mucho y que era hora de que se tomase un descanso, recientemente él y su equipo habían encontrado una planta en el Amazonas, muy parecida a las que se mencionan en el _Código Voynich*_, que resultó ser un antidepresivo y un somnífero. Cuando sacaron a la luz tal descubrimiento, su familia que era una de las más poderosas en el ámbito farmacéutico, se interesó mucho por tal descubrimiento convirtiendo el hecho en todo un éxito logrando con ello que Edward se hiciese millonario.

Así que ahí estaba él, en una cabaña perdida en medio de Forks, un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios localizado en Washington. Sin internet, luz, teléfono fijo, ni móvil, ya que recientemente lo acababa de perder, lo que sí tenía era agua potable y sistema sanitario, algo que agradecía inmensamente, ya que tener que salir a medianoche, con una mugrosa vela que en cualquier instante se podía apagar y temblar de frío, era algo que le parecía muy poco agradable a Edward.

Y por si esto fuera poco él odiaba la naturaleza. Lo único de naturaleza que tenía en su departamento de Chicago era una planta, que le dio su cuñada Rosalie, y un gato de color gris pardo, llamado "Caja" porque lo encontró en una caja en la calle, y como le dio tanta tristeza el animal, y se le hizo tan indefenso, optó por llevárselo, ya habían pasado 5 años desde entonces y Edward había aprendido a quererlo mucho.

Podía estar el tiempo que quisiera en esa cabaña. Llevaba ya tres semanas, y en ese preciso momento se encontraba muy preocupado, pues _Caja_ se había perdído.

-¡_Caja_!- grito Edward, y como el gato no vino, él se decidió por ir a buscarlo. Se fue internando en el bosque, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo empezó a sentirse cansado, pero cuando estaba apunto de rendirse vio la silueta de una mujer, ella estaba en medio de un claro y a juzgar por la posición que tenía parecía sostener algo entre sus brazos.

-Disculpa- dijo Edward, la mujer se giró asustada y Edward se dio cuenta que ella tenía en sus brazos a _Caja,_ y que el gatito parecía muy tranquilo, algo que sorprendió a Edward porque el animal solo se dejaba coger por personas que le eran familiares y jamás por desconocidos.

La mujer se quedó en shock cuando le vio, momento que Edward aprovechó para mirarla más detenidamente. Ella tenía un vestido como el de _Tinkerbell_, de hecho se parecía mucho a ella, solo que su cabello lo tenía de un color chocolate y era largo, sus ojos eran de un color que se asemejaba al del café, como ocurría con su cabello. A Edward le parecieron como pozos que solo derrochaban dulzura, ternura e inocencia.

-Perdón por asustarte pero el que estás abrazando es mi gato.- dijo divertido Edward.

-Es muy lindo, - dijo ella. Él no se había percatado de que ella tenía alas -¿Eres humano?-

-Que más si no, soy igual que tú- le respondió él extrañado.

-Yo soy un hada.-

-Y yo un vampiro.- dijo Edward sarcásticamente.- Vamos que las hadas no existen-.

-Yo soy una, ¿de verdad eres un vampiro?- le preguntó ella curiosa.

-No- respondió él soltando una carcajada- era sarcasmo-.

-¿Qué es sarcasmo?-

-Mmmm… si no has visto Dr. House no se como explicarte-.

-Vale-.

-¿Me puedes dar a mi gato?-,cuando ella escuchó la petición de él se lo entregó de inmediato, él automáticamente lo tomó.

-¿Quieres tocar mis alas para que me creas?-

-Si- le respondió él con total convencimiento mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, cuando sintió el suave tacto de sus alas casi se desmaya, ellas eran parte de su cuerpo.

-Imposible.-

-Nada lo es- le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Edward, y ¿tu?-

Ella se quedó durante unos momentos pensativa-, tengo varios nombres, pero todos me conocen por Bella, y así me gusta más-.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que un maullido los saco del mismo.

-Creo que es hora de irme-, le dijo él mientras cargaba a su gato para después comenzar a caminar hacia su cabaña. Bella se quedo ahí parada y triste, ella debía de quedarse en el bosque, ella era su cuidadora.

-¿Quieres venir?-, le preguntó él deteniendo su paso.

Ella, después de escuchar la tentadora invitación que él le había hecho, y después de meditarlo durante unos segundos, decidió mandarlo todo al diablo y corrió hacia donde él estaba sin pensárselo.

-Tomare eso como un sí-, comentó Edward sonriendo.

Durante horas y horas estuvieron ambos hablando animadamente. Esas horas se transformaron en días, y después en meses. El amor surgía y ellos no quisieron obviarlo, se lo confesaron y descubrieron que ambos sentían lo mismo.

De esta historia de amor surgió una leyenda. Ya han pasado muchos años, incluso se les ha cambiado el nombre a los personajes. Unos dicen que con el tiempo Edward murió y su amada le rogó a los Dioses que la mataran, otras que se lo regresaran, pero eso no es cierto, lo cierto es que los Dioses, al darse cuenta de que entre ambos había un amor verdadero, igual a como lo cuentan las películas de Disney, les concedieron la inmortalidad a ambos con la condición de que siguiesen siendo los guardianes del bosque.

Pero, en todas las leyendas que he escuchado, nadie habla de una hija, nada de ella, lo que me parece muy injusto. Todos hablan del amor de mis padres, pero nadie habla del fruto de ese amor. Usando las mismas palabras que me una vez me dijo mi madre. Pero a mi esto ya no me entristece, visito a mis padres un mes cada año. Yo soy la cuidadora del lago Ness, de ahí mi nombre, Nessie.

* * *

**Hola!**

_El manuscrito Voynich es un misterioso libro ilustrado, de contenidos desconocidos, escrito hace unos 500 años por un autor anónimo en un alfabeto no identificado y un idioma incomprensible, el denominado voynichés_**.**

**Perdón por las que me siguen en Observada  pero enserio que me encuentro muy ocupada , tratare de subir en estos días.**

**Bueno como dice en mi perfil, agradezco a mi Beta Susana, mejor conocida como "Bichito" y espero que les allá gustado la historia, ando media loca con respecto a las hadas y lo de "investigador de lo oculto" es por mi libro preferido, el protagonista, Gabriel Espada.**

**Espero sus reviews ;)**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


End file.
